Meltdown
by Alonely Setoguchi Shie
Summary: Mereka menariknya pada sesuatu yang diyakininya sebagai gerbang ketakutan. Kagamine Rin, terjebak dalam dunia tak jelas, penuh perintah menyiksa dan ilusi. Bahkan oleh adik 'palsunya' sendiri. Hanya 2 Chapter! A bit roman KaitoRin (maybe). Skizo!Rin.
1. Chapter 1: Kabur

Meltdown

.

 **Genre: Crime, romance (maybe), friendship, hurt**

 **Note: Tak sepenuhnya cerita ini sama dengan lagunya. Aku hanya mengambil judul dan reaktor nuklirnya.**

 **Warning: AU, death fic, ER, mungkin OOC, Skizo!Rin, gore, roman hambar**

 **Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation**

 **Kutipan:**

Dia tertabrak mobil kala mengambil segelintir kelerengnya yang menggelinding ke tengah jalan. Aku masih mengingat bagaimana darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya dan orang-orang dewasa menghampirinya. Peristiwa itu menghantuiku, membuatku tertekan. Masa kanak-kanak yang suram.

 **.**

 **.**

Rin's POV: On

Aku memeluk lutut bersepatu boots hitam sebatas betis berlapis stoking hitam yang cukup transparan. Antara lemari kecil setinggi kursi sekolah dengan ujung tempat tidur – aku disana.

"Dimana Rin-chan?"

"Dia di kamar, sedang mengurung diri. Rin-chan, keluarlah! Ada kareshi-mu ingin bertemu denganmu!"

Bohong! Seruannya hanyalah dusta! Dia mengurungku saat aku melarikan diri karena ditarik ke rumah sakit. Aku masuk ke kamarku dan baru sadar pintu telah terkunci.

Mereka berada di lorong. Membicarakan sesuatu samar-samar, kucoba dengar baik-baik.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Tadi kami lebih dulu pulang dari studio. Kau tahu 'kan, lagu barunya tidak diterima."

"Yeah, tapi kurasa dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja menerima penolakan itu. Atau mungkin karena teringat adiknya?"

"Tidak mungkin. Len sudah lama meninggal."

Ah, ya. Len-chan. Aku mengambil sebingkai foto sedang persegi panjang vertikal yang sedikit tertempel buliran debu. Kenangan lampau kami menghamburkan daun-daun cokelat kering di sisa-sisa hari musim gugur.

Dia tertabrak mobil kala mengambil segelintir kelerengnya yang menggelinding ke tengah jalan. Aku masih mengingat bagaimana darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya dan orang-orang dewasa menghampirinya. Peristiwa itu menghantuiku, membuatku tertekan. Masa kanak-kanak yang suram.

Tapi sekarang dia ada dan bereinkarnasi. Aku tidak menyukai ucapan mereka yang terus mengucapkannya mati. Berapa kali pun aku menentang, mereka tidak akan memercayainya.

Dia muncul bersama bajunya yang aneh. Kemeja hijau daun bermotif garis yang membentuk kotak-kotak putih dan memiliki beberapa bayangan dalam motif itu. Celana hijau tua yang hanya terlihat sampai lutut, karena terhalangi kain merah bermotif kotak-kotak biru navy melingkari pinggangnya. Seperti pakaian pemain musik kalangan terdahulu, yang biasanya selalu membawa seruling beranak – yang tertempel pada sebuah gundukan kain. Dia selalu menenteng tanduk kerbau. Jika ditiup, suaranya menyakiti telinga. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri membiarkan alunan tanpa nada itu mencakarku lebih dalam.

Dia didampingi oleh kucing hitam disamping kakinya, dan burung gagak berpijak di bahu kanannya. Mereka ada sejak Len ada. Untuk yang burung itu, pertama kali kulihat beristirahat di bingkai putih jendelaku. Itu mengganggu tidurku jika kau dengar sesekali dia mengeluarkan suaranya keras-keras. Tak jarang spesies sejenisnya berputar-putar di atas rumahku sampai terdengar kibasan sayap mereka.

Miku bilang itu hanya halusinasiku. Tapi aku merasa memiliki kemampuan tak masuk akal yang tak dimiliki manusia normal.

Aku tidak seutuhnya menganggap apa yang tak bisa orang lain lihat itu sebagai teman. Mereka memang selalu ada, namun ada waktu dimana mereka bertindak sebagai pembuli. Kucing hitam, mencakar pipi orang-orang disekitarku. Dia tidak akan menghentikan perbuatannya jika aku tidak berusaha menghentikannya. Len, oh, dia tidak seperti adikku. Kurasa dia memiliki masalah dengan suasana hatinya. Padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun kecuali berbicara dengannya.

Aku tidak melihat mereka sekarang. Syukurlah. Sendiri lebih baik bagiku.

"Kau sudah pernah membawanya ke psikolog?"

"Dia selalu bersembunyi di belakangku lalu kabur begitu saja."

Itu karena aku memiliki ketakutan langka pada jas putih sampai lutut yang dipakai para dokter (atau mungkin tak sepanjang itu, entahlah). Sebuah suara yang entah dari siapa mengatakan sesuatu yang mistik. Mereka (dokter yang memakai jas putih) adalah para pembawa roh dan dengan kasur rodanya mendorong jasad manusia, tampak tergesa-gesa. Aku dan Miku sebagai saksi yang menonton kematian bertutupkan kain biru langit di sekujur tubuh mereka ketika kami hanya sebatas berjalan di lorong rumah sakit.

Aku terlonjak begitu mendengar derap langkah mereka seakan mendekat. Untuk apa Kaito datang kemari? Apa yang mereka rencanakan? Sudah dua kali kasus ditipu, yang objeknya adalah rumah sakit.

Itu yang mereka inginkan. Aku punya cara unik keluar dari sini.

Kukecup foto tak berdosa itu. Maafkan aku, Len-chan. Kebahagiaanku adalah kebahagiaanmu juga. Sudah ada awan bergumul menepi di samping luar kaca.

.

Rin: POV: Off

"Suara kaca pecah. Kau dengar?"

Miku mengibaskan jemari di tangan kanannya. "Ah, lagi-lagi. Dia sedang memarahi makhluk halusinasinya. Beruntung dia di kamar – jadi yang dipecahkannya bukan barang-barang milikku."

Mereka berhenti mencapai pintu putih milik target. Sorotan Kaito kian sendu. "Dia selalu begitu?"

Miku sedikit menengadah pada pemuda berambut biru yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Lho? Kau tidak tahu? Dia berusaha meyakinkan bahwa Len hidup. Apa dia tidak pernah menyinggung soal itu?"

Kaito menggeleng. "Rin-chan hanya berbicara mengenai kehidupan adiknya." Ia berpikir selama beberapa detik. "Yang kutahu, dia takut pada sesuatu yang tidak jelas."

Miku merogoh sesuatu dari saku –dikanan- rok hitam sebatas lututnya. "Sudahlah, memikirkan sikapnya dapat membuatmu gila. Kita harus membawanya ke psikiater kalau ingin tahu lebih lanjut." Santainya ia memasukkan yang dipegangnya ke lubang kunci kemudian memutarnya.

"K-kau…." Tentu yang disampingnya dibuat terbelalak.

"Ssstt….. yang tadi itu hanya basa-basi saja. Aku tidak ingin dia mendobrak pintu kalau sampai tahu dikunci," bisik Miku, pelan ia membuka pintu dan menancapkan niat tajam untuk segera menarik Rin keluar.

Namun apa yang diharapkan tidak sesuai dengan susunan rencana.

Tanpa pekikan histeris. Kaca jendela pecah tak sempurna, tali putih yang tersambung ke mulut jendela, serpihan-serpihan berserakan di bawah lantai yang tak mungkin jauh dari jendela, lemari kecil dan kasur terdekat itu sendiri.

Kaito yang lebih dulu menggerakan diri dari kaget mematungnya bersama Miku. Bau feminim khas pemilik rumah beserta angin dingin seolah belum dihuni secara tak langsung mendominasi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia bunuh diri?" Miku tergesa mendekati Kaito dengan jendela berlubang itu. Selipan kekhawatiran memenuhi hatinya. Ini bukan barang baru lagi, tapi…..

….. sambil pelakunya pergi itu belum pernah terjadi.

Miku berjinjit hati-hati melewati setiap serpihan-serpihan kecil yang mengitari ujung-ujung sepatunya.

"Dia lolos." Hanya sebuah foto yang tak terlihat jelas gambarnya terdampar di rerumputan hias. "Ini lantai dua, 'kan?" sambung Kaito begitu menyadari ujung tali pendek – hanya sampai pot bunga gantung di bawah jendela.

"Ada darah!" Miku mundur dua langkah. "Waa…," dan baru menunduk ke bawah dikejutkan oleh serpihan-serpiah kecil kaca. Noda darah dari potongan kaca yang berdiri kokoh di pertengahan. Sedikit darah pelan mengalir menurun ke bawah. Apa yang dipikirkan Rin sampai kabur dengan cara yang berbahaya seperti ini?

Miku mengangkat kepala memandang Kaito yang masih asyik meneliti pemandangan luar.

"Kaito-senpai, tolong cari Rin-chan."

 **.**

 **-Tidur singkat dengan mimpi beberapa detik-**

 **.**

Sedikit kendaraan berlalu lalang jika berada di jalan yang satu ini. Kondisi jalanan yang memang sudah seperti ini – entah kenapa. Si surai pirang sebahu beraksesoris pita putih besar di kepalanya itu terengah setelah berlari bagai dikejar polisi. Ia menyeka keringat di belakang poninya, sesekali meringis pada luka di lutut kanannya yang merobek stokingnya. Awan itu menipunya hingga kedua kakinya yang ditempelkan di tembok terseret sesuai pegangannya pada tali. Tali terputus, ia mendarat dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Punggungnya menghantam bumi, namun masih mampu berlari. Terakhir, berjalan sempoyongan langkah demi langkah. Menyebalkan.

Sakit yang ini bisa dikatakan ringan daripada jika disiksa makhluk-makhluk ilusi. Ia sudah terbiasa merasakan kesakitan, apapun itu.

Tujuannya, berkunjung ke rumah mewah salah satu sahabatnya setelah Miku, Megurine Luka. Orang yang juga menjadi senpai-nya di sekolah.

Ia melewati gerbang besi kotak garis-garis berwarna hitam yang memang telah terbuka. Sampai di teras, lambat ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang linu (akibat jatuh) guna menekan tombol bel tersampir di kanan bingkai pintu.

Ada seruan tak jelas dari penghuni rumah. Ia sabar menunggu namun rautnya tampak waswas. Semoga tempat ini aman, do'anya.

Orang yang ingin ditemuinya yang membuka pintu. Luka memakai jaket kulit hitam legam pendek (modelnya) dengan jeans ketat hitam keabu-abuan sebatas lutut. Dia tampak antusias menerima tamunya.

"Hei, Rin-chan! Tak kusangka kau akan datang!" Luka mundur lima langkah, mempersilahkan Rin masuk.

Rin membalas senyuman yang dilontarkan padanya. Ia menuruti permintaan itu. Baru saja menoleh ke dalam, kertas-kertas, buku-buku dan alat-alat tulis mengisi meja, sebagiannya terdampar di atas sofa kecil merah lipstick.

"Oh, aku lupa dengan naskah-naskahnya!" Luka menyerbu benda yang disebutnya, memungutnya cepat ke dalam pelukan lengannya.

"Naskah?" Rin berpikir sejenak, tidak mengerti.

Luka menoleh sekilas pada Rin yang berjalan santai menuju sofa. Kemudian berdiri setelah semua yang dilakukannya dianggap selesai.

"Tadi sutradara sekaligus penulis naskahnya datang kemari memberi instruksi. Waktu begitu cepat."

Rin tidak sepenuhnya meresapi penjelasan itu. Ia tersenyum kaku. Pikirannya terasa berbelit.

"Minggu depan aku harus berakting lagi. Jatah waktunya sedikit, apa mereka tidak bisa memperpanjang waktu? Ah, memberi makan pada sendiri saja sudah melelahkan." Luka menjatuhkan diri ke sofa di samping Rin.

Rin ikut bersandar pada sofa empuk itu, masih dalam diam menikmati siulan samar dikepalanya.

"Kalau kau, bagaimana dengan lagu barumu?"

Rin tersadar dan cepat merespon, "Gagal." Ia menunjukkan kepasrahan dengan memandang ke bawah – kayu di rongga meja yang ditumpangi kedua kakinya.

Luka terduduk tegak, menepuk pundak Rin guna menyemangatinya. "Koreksi lagi. Mungkin mereka menemukan keganjalan atau apalah itu," lalu berdiri, "aku menyimpan kertas-kertas ini dulu, ya," dan melangkah mengelilingi meja.

Oh ya, ada deskripsi yang terlupakan. Di meja lonjong itu tersedia pudding oranye setengah lingkaran diselipi pisau, aneka kue-kue yang begitu unik, juga limun oranye dengan keringat dinginnya dilapisan luar cerek disertai tiga es batu yang berenang diatas permukaan limun.

"Ada gelas-gelas kosong di atas nampan yang sengaja kubawa kesana. Kau ambil saja jika haus." Luka sedang berada di ruangan lain, namun Rin tidak peduli. Ia menyeru kata terima kasih serta menyambar gelas dan menuangkan limun itu. Selalu ada suguhan menarik lidah di rumah ini, tak rugi ia kesini. Rumah dengan perabotan-perabotannya yang tersusun rapi.

Senpai berambut merah muda itu akhir-akhir ini lebih di percaya berkedudukan sebagai teman. Karena tidak seperti Miku yang mulai sedikit berbeda, bertatapan aneh dan mengintrogasi sesuatu yang membingungkan. Ia lelah merenungkan setiap kehidupan yang melompat-lompat ini.

Perhatiannya teralih pada pudding, setelah sebelumnya meneguk habis limun. Ketika mengangkat piring pudding, pisau sebesar pulpen terjatuh hampir mengenai kakinya. Ia menaruh pudding di sofa – disampingnya, membungkuk memungut pisau mengkilat itu.

Pisau yang sebagian kecil berkarat. Rin membalikkan pisau itu, memerhatikannya. Ada ukiran nama 'Megurine Luka' bercetak miring huruf sambung. Sayangnya, warna pada pegangan kayu pisau itu kusam dan lama. Ia menyentuh lembut ukiran itu, menciptakan kebahagiaan yang membuatnya tersenyum.

Luka datang ke lokasi, tapi bukan ke sofa. Arahnya ke sudut ruangan. Rak tempat koleksi majalah-majalah seputar musik garapan Vocaloid dan film-film action yang sebagiaannya berceceran di karpet kecil.

"Cantiknya….," gumam Rin, benar-benar kagum pada pisau itu.

Luka berpaling ke belakang, tersenyum simpul. "Ah, pisau itu, ya. Itu hadiah dari ibuku saat berhasil menyelesaikan menu pilihannya – aku lupa nama makanannya- di usia sekolah dasar." Dia mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan membereskan majalah-majalahnya.

"Ibumu baik, ya."

"Arigatou. Beliau menyukai benda-benda mungil, kupikir itu agak konyol. Aku kaget pisau termasuk kategorinya. Mungkin karena temanya memasak, jadinya, ya, seperti itu."

Rin mengamati pantulan wajahnya dari pisau. "Aku pinjam, ya."

Sementara Rin menikmati potongan puddingnya sambil mendengarkan Luka bernostalgia mengenai ibunya dan dirinya pada masa lampau, suara bel mengganggu ketentraman mereka. Rin memicingkan mata pada kaca besar yang tak memakai –semacam- gorden putih dengan lubang-lubang bervariasi. Dan beranjak saat sosok diluar yang dikenalinya yang bertamu kemari.

"Hei, kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Katakan padanya kalau aku tidak ada." Tak ada kesopanan dari caranya berlari entah kemana. Yang jelas, ia di balik lemari berisi alat makan dari kaca yang –biasanya- digunakan sebagai pajangan.

Mulanya Luka terbengong oleh tingkah mendadak itu. Tangan kanannya menggapai gagang pintu, menurunkan genggamannya pada gagang itu ke bawah, menarik pintu secelah muatan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, Kaito?"

"Apa Rin-chan bersembunyi di rumahmu?"

"Dia tidak disini." Luka menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya. Penasaran, apa yang membuat Rin menghindar dari orang ini. Itu akan dibicarakannya setelah perintah Rin berhasil.

Kaito tersenyum menyeringai, "Lalu, sepatu hitam itu, milik Rin-chan, 'kan?" Menunjuk ke bawah.

Sepatu hitam kain tanpa tali berbaris rapi di samping keset. Luka terpojok pada kebohongannya. Merasa bodoh dengan yang dikatakannya tanpa memikirkan efek yang akan didapatnya.

"Dia menyuruhku mengatakan itu padamu." Ia menarik ujung lubang sepatu Rin dengan jemarinya. Lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, mencari Rin.

Berbagai ruangan dekat ruang tamu telah dijelajahinya. Memanggil- manggil namanya tak memiliki keuntungan apapun. Rin benar-benar bersembunyi.

Ia baru menemukannya saat memutuskan untuk ke lantai dua. Rin duduk menyudutkan diri di anak tangga yang pertama, memeluk lutut.

Luka mengerling sepatu yang dijinjingnya di depan wajah Rin.

"Lain kali kalau mau bersembunyi, sepatumu harus dibawa bersembunyi juga, ya."

Kedua bola mata Rin membulat polos meminta penjelasan.

"Pergilah. Dia menunggumu."

 **.**

 **-Suatu tujuan tabu membawanya kepada kebaikan, mungkin saja-**

 **.**

Di jalanan berbeda berisik oleh kendaraan, pejalan kaki tak cukup memenuhi pinggir jalan kanan kiri, mengingat itu, maka tak ada langkah beriringan. Namun Kaito tak bersikap cuek, sesekali mengulurkan tangan ke belakang, di sambut oleh jemari mungil Rin, hingga berjalan bersama akhirnya terkabul.

"Dipertigaan, kita menyebrang, ya." Tujuan sederhananya hanya ke restoran yang bahkan tidak sering dikunjunginya. Rin menengadah memandang pemilik poni biru tertiup angin itu. Teringat dengan yang disampaikan makhluk-makhluk halusinasinya termasuk Len beberapa hari sebelumnya. Tentang Kaito yang merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat untuknya, dengan Miku. Oh, apakah pemuda itu telah menjadi seorang pembohong?

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" Kaito menggambarkan wajah sedikit kagetnya, memperlambat gerakan kaki.

Dan berhenti.

"Apa aku gila?" tanyanya, bersungguh-sungguh tapi menyentuh. Ia menerima kata menyakitkan itu dari orang tak dikenal ketika melarang Len menjaili pejalan kaki dengan meniup terompetnya di dekat telinga si korban.

Decitan kendaraan, bunyi knalpot motor tidak dapat dibantah. Pelan tarikan senyuman hambar dari Kaito sembari telapak tangan kanannya diletakkan di kepala berpita itu, mengusapnya. "Aku tidak mungkin menjadi kekasihmu jika kau gila."

Senyuman samar yang memberikan setetes ketenangan baginya. Ia memamerkan senyum yang sama.

 **.**

 **Mencapai angan-**

 **.**

"Aku pesan sushi salmon…"

Pelayan berseragam di samping mereka tergesa menuliskan kata per kata di buku catatan kecilnya.

Rin terdiam memainkan kakinya di rongga kursi. Ketukan piring-piring, percakapan orang-orang, derap sepatu pelayan pembawa porsi makan, kenapa suara-suara itu sungguh menganggu? Ada apa dengannya?

"Hei, kau mau pesan apa?" Objek vas bunga hias yang dipandangnya dalam lamunan berganti buku berisi menu masakan laut yang terbuka lebar.

Rin kebingungan memilih, "Sama sepertimu," apapun makanannya. Tak ada salahnya mencoba menu yang tak diketahuinya.

"Yang tadi kupesan itu sushi, lho." Kaito berujar setelah si pelayan menjalankan tugasnya.

"Tak apa." Sushi bukanlah yang tercatat sebagai menu favoritnya.

.

Ia dan Kaito tidak membicarakan apapun. Soal sushi yang kembali disantap Rin baru-baru ini, alasannya kabur barangkali, atau apalah itu. Dia terlalu asyik dengan ponselnya yang sesekali bergetar di genggaman jemarinya. Tersenyum beberapa detik yang lalu. Namun tidak terlihat seperti orang yang jatuh cinta. Makanya Rin tidak curiga, juga tidak peduli. Ia dihibur oleh sushi. Pisau cantik memilah lembut dan garpu menusuknya.

Tinggal setengah bagian lagi, ia dikagetkan decitan kaki kursi didekatnya, disekitarnya. Kaito beranjak meminta izin, "Aku pergi ke toilet sebentar. Kau tunggu disini, ya."

Rin menegakkan tubuhnya, mengintip piring Kaito. Sushinya telah hilang, sisanya colekan minyak tak kentara.

.

Kaito tak bisa berjalan santai, untuk yang kali ini. Para pelayan dan yang dilayani, khawatir Rin meninggalkannya, bukanlah jawabannya. Sebuah firasat tak sedap tiba-tiba didapatnya. Orang-orang lain dibelakangnya pasti ada. Tapi bukan, tak ada hubungannya dengan orang-orang. Bukan ini maksudnya.

Maka ia berpaling ke belakang dan sayangnya tak ada yang melangkah vertikal dengannya.

Tak apa, mungkin beginilah rasanya menghirup suasana berbeda. Ponselnya dua kali bergetar di saku jaket birunya. Miku menceramahinya dengan embel-embel 'TBC' di akhir surat pendeknya di ponsel. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membaca sambungan yang diberikannya. Dua sampai tiga menit sudah diterimanya.

Sumpah, rasanya ada yang mengikuti! Hawa hangat yang menandakan seseorang didekatnya namun bukan kehangatan dari sekian banyak orang disini.

Lokasinya sekitar tiga atau mungkin empat meter seiring dengan derap sepatunya yang menggebu sesuai dugaan dan –sedikit – ketakutannya. Orang jahat macam apa yang berurusan dengannya? Mungkinkah seorang pianis yang tak terlalu dikenal orang memiliki penggemar 'nyata'? Itu bisa jadi.

Lagi-lagi ia menoleh dan kembali tertipu. Uh, paranoid menerjang orang sebaik dirinya.

Kaito mencoba mengetes keberadaan 'penguntitnya' dengan berhenti saat di depan ambang pintu.

"Aaarrggh….."

Apa yang diteriakannya?

 **.**

 **-Akankah seseorang membantuku keluar dari kegelapan?-**

 **.**

23 menit setelahnya…

Sepanjang koridor remang yang bermeteran singkat, Miku berlari tak begitu cepat, seperti langkah berat seorang pelari marathon di seperempatan finish. Rambut hijau panjangnya melambai di udara, mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Ia mengenakan seragam Vocaloid – seragam khasnya. Tak lupa ponsel putih layar sentuh dipelukan tangan kanannya.

Ada informasi penting yang wajib diketahui para anggota yang hadir di studio.

Tiba di muka pintu tertutup berbunyi instrument beserta penyanyinya, namun tak lama kegiatan mereka terjeda oleh si pembuka pintu yang membuka pintunya lebar. Matanya berat menahan… Tangis?

"Ka-Kaito…."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Kareshi = Pacar.**

 **Mungkinkah hanya itu kata Jepang yang kugunakan?**

 **Skizofrenia merupakan penyakit kelainan otak yang ditandai dengan halusinasi, waham, memiliki emosi tumpul, bicara tidak nyambung… dan begitulah. Apa kalian bisa membaca sifat Rin? Yah, aku harap tidak salah menceritakannya (bermodal artikel google dan curahan dari pengidapnya). Ini pertama kalinya skizofrenia di dalam ceritaku. Well, imajinasi ini sudah ada sejak bulan Agustus 2014 *contek memo* tapi Rin saat itu tak memiliki alasan bersikap begitu, jadi kumasukkan saja penyakitnya** **. Sori bagi fansnya.**

 **Crime ada di chapter selanjutnya (kagak usah di kasih tahu, kalee), gw berharap gak menyimpang dari rate. Dan semoga kalian tidak berpikiran ya ya mengenai gaya penceritaannya. Akhir-akhir ini gw agak pikun, dan emosi agak datar, ehe. Maklumilah**


	2. Chapter 2: Reaktor Nuklir

Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **Bagi silent reader atau siapapun itu, terima kasih telah membacanya**

 **akumarine: Wah, jangan-jangan KaitoRin gak popular, ya? Kenapa, ya? Padahal pasangan itu cocok, lho, tinggi x pendek. Pasti karena mereka jauh lebih menyukai LenRin, 'kan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba dimuka pintu tertutup berbunyi instrument beserta penyanyinya, namun tak lama kegiatan mereka terjeda oleh si pembuka pintu yang membuka pintunya lebar. Matanya berat menahan… Tangis?

"Ka-Kaito-kun…. Dia meninggal….."

Semuanya terbelalak takut. Bahkan seorang wanita berambut cokelat lebih dulu mengeluarkan air matanya. Lantas ia menggilirkan mereka dengan bola matanya, meminta jawaban. Tak disangka, Kaito, seorang gitaris aktif untuk berbagai vocalis, mati dengan cara yang ganjil. Memang ada barang penyebabnya. Namun mungkin masih ditangani oleh – semacam- tim medis.

"Kenapa dia bisa meninggal?" Gumi membunyikan keheningan.

Miku mengangkat ponselnya, "Saat aku tiba disini, aku mendapat telepon dari seseorang. Katanya dia ditusuk dari belakang. Aku tidak tahu pasti. Jelasnya, dia mati di tempat tujuannya sendiri." Rentetan kata itu begitu pelan. Miku mendorong dirinya terduduk di sofa. Menekuk kepalanya. Lemas. Jika tempat itu sudah berkumpul para penjahat, tak seharusnya Kaito disana. Ini seperti rancangan, ia tak menyangka pemuda itu memiliki musuh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat telepon dari orang tak dikenal?"

"Namaku paling awal dikontaknya." Kedua matanya masih membuka penuh –bukan menandakan ia terbelalak- namun tak memberikan makna apapun. Kekosongan dan terpaku.

Mereka beranjak mengitarinya. Kebanyakan berjongkok dan sebagiannya duduk di sofa – disampingnya.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk menjemput Rin. Kupikir mereka tidak akan pergi setelahnya."

"Lalu Rin-chan… apa jangan-jangan dia juga mati tapi mayatnya belum ditemukan?" Seandainya itu terjadi… seandainya itu terjadi….

Ia harus lebih dulu mendapat informasinya.

"Hei, tunggu!"

 **.**

 **-Penyebab kematian tak jelas itu-**

 **.**

Selama menyusuri jalan tak diketahuinya, Rin menunduk mengutuk dirinya dengan sedikit penyesalan. Langkah beserta sosoknya tampak kacau, seperti pikirannya. Len bermain-main di belakang punggung pemuda itu dan melakukan tipuan kala target menoleh ke belakang. Rin berniat mencegahnya, namun caranya keliru. Tusukannya melesat. Oleh pisau yang dipinjamnya.

Bagaimana bentuk dosa yang akan dikirim Tuhan padanya? Tidak tahu.

Para makhluk di restoran tadi pasti berhasil memotret wajahnya dalam ingatan mereka. Rin akan pergi sejauh-jauhnya selama mereka menjelaskan ciri-ciri pelaku pembunuh.

Oh, Kaito yang malang. Pemuda itu baik padanya. Padahal seharusnya ia terpuruk dan merasakan setiap aliran dosa, tapi kenapa hanya air mata yang disebut sebagai bukti penyesalan itu yang dihinggapinya? Apa tidak ada yang lain?

Perasaan Rin hanya mengambil kejadiannya saat ini. Di jalanan sesak dan mewah kaya akan bangunan tingginya. Kemana kakinya akan membawanya?

Bruk!

Rin nyaris terjatuh jika saja kaki kanannya tidak menjadi rem di belakang tubuhnya. Menyeka poni yang berantakan akibat tubrukannya, ia menengadah.

Orang dihadapannya ini jauh lebih menakutkan dibanding kematian Kaito.

Dokter dengan jas putih panjangnya.

Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi ganjilnya.

"Ah, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku."

Kedua kaki kaku, ia menggerakannya mundur. Dokter itu tidak beranjak malah miris terus memperhatikannya.

"Kau tidak terluka?" Rin berteriak ketika dokter itu maju selangkah. Kendaraan yang ribut menyamarkan suaranya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu takut?" Dengan kepalanya dia mencari seperti yang dikatakannya.

Selama makhluk didepannya tidak melihatnya, Rin mengambil jalan aspal sepi sebentar oleh kendaraan di pinggir jalanan semen guna pejalan kaki, berlari.

Tidak sopan, memang.

Ia tidak sabar mencari tempat persembunyian. Dokter itu memanggilnya sekali, tentunya saat ketahuan. Semoga saja dia tidak mengejarnya. Atau mengetahui gambaran dirinya, hingga kepalanya memiliki ide yang sama dengan Miku. Itu memuakkan, karena mereka tidak bisa tahu dan percaya. Mengenai suara-suara itu dan yang dilihatnya. Tak masuk akal, kata mereka.

Napas terengah, Rin melalui rintangan orang-orang di halaman toko, yang berjalan beriringan, diseur suara-suara menjijikkan tanpa makna. Berupa bisikkan tak jelas lambat laun membesar. Maka ia menutup telinganya sembari melihat macam-macam bangunan di sisi kanannya.

Dan Rin memasuki sebuah gang buntu.

Barang-barang bekas, ban mobil bocor, pecahan kaca, tumpukan pagar kayu patah tak beraturan, juga tembok semen sebagai penutup. Namun yang lebih mencolok; tempat sampah besi persegi panjang berukuran sedang berwarna hijau tua.

Apa ini gang tempat pembuangan barang-barang kota tak terpakai? Rin memukul kasar punggungnya ke dinding merah muda milik rumah di sebelahnya, merosot. Berusaha meredam seutuhnya suara-suara itu bahkan jika harus ada penyiksaan diri.

Akhirnya ia dapat bernapas lega setelah melelungkup adalah usaha yang – ketiga kalinya – sukses mengusir mereka. Dan baru dirasakan ada sesuatu di belakang kakinya, Rin tak ragu untuk mengeluarkannya.

Sebuah pistol bernama Luger P08 seperti yang dipegang para polisi. Apa benda berbahaya ini termasuk barang bekas? Oh ya, Rin teringat film action yang ditontonnya pukul dua malam. Para polisi yang mengejar pencuri uang bank meluncurkan peluru mereka, meski beberapa kali melewati tubuh sang pencuri. Ia suka bagian saat salah satunya menembak kepala pencuri itu dari dekat.

Pistol adalah pelindung pemiliknya, pikirnya, mengelus moncong pistol. Ia berpikir untuk mengakui benda ini sebagai miliknya.

Tapi pertama-tama, Rin ingin mempraktekkannya. Ia menurunkan lengan yang diluruskannya sedikit ke bawah. Menekan pelatuk, pelan-pelan saja.

DOR!

Peluru meluncur mulus ke tanah semen serong ke kanan, begitu sekejap hingga melototinya cukup tiga detik saja. Matanya semakin membulat begitu peluru mendarat tidak sesuai keinginannya. Di sepatu seorang gadis berpakaian aneh dan si korban spontan terlonjak menjerit.

Terdiri dari beberapa orang. Ini bukan situasi yang baik kala mereka serempak menoleh padanya. Rin menghadapi masalah.

Lima orang itu menuju kemari.

"Hei lihatlah! Dia hanya bocah linglung bertampang manis." Rin tahu tebakannya tidak salah. Sampul depan dari orang yang bicara itu, pastilah itu gadis yang kena peluru.

Rin berdiri.

Mereka tinggi dua jengkal darinya. Dua perempuan dan tiga laki-laki kompak mengenakan jaket gelap berbeda warna. Penampilan mereka tidak seram, hanya tampang seringai dari tiga anggotanya terasa menantang.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Apa kau berkomplotan dengan grup sebelah?"

Gadis bertopi panda – masih orang sama- mendorong bahunya hingga membentur tembok. Sakit itu menjalar perlahan, Rin sigap mengarahkan pistol terlentang oleh kedua tangannya.

"Wow, ternyata dia jahat juga, ya!"

"Ini bisa kuatasi."

Lelaki tinggi besar berpegangan pada pistol dengan salah satu tangan kirinya, menggerakannya ke bawah.

Rin berupaya melepas jemari kuat itu yang juga memungkus sebagian punggung tangannya.

"Anak kecil dilarang memakai benda mengerikan. Harusnya kau menarik kesimpulan dari bahaya yang baru saja kaulayangkan." Bersama nasihatnya, salah seorang lelaki berjalan lalu bersandar di tembok disampingnya, menaikkan kaki kanannya dan melipat lengannya.

"Lepaskan saja. Kami tidak akan balas dendam."

Dibalas gelengan darinya. Pistol adalah kepunyaannya. Tapi tarikan ini membuat tangannya berkeringat. Dan licin.

Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi. Rin terlepas dan moncong yang dipertahankannya. Kalau kekuatan yang dimilikinya di tambah, pistol ini bisa rusak.

Bagaimana ini?

"Rebut kembali! Monster itu ingin membunuhmu!"

Suara menyakitkan itu membentak berakhiran bunyi nyaring seperti masalah pada mix, ini menimbulkan reaksi mengagetkan ketika Rin tiba-tiba mengambil alih pistol dari bawah.

"H-Hei!" Orang-orang didepannya baru dapat mundur perlahan menonton adegan Rin yang kedua, mencakar wajahnya; ketakutan.

Rin menunjukkan pistol dan peluru meluncur melewati kepala diantara mereka. Yang lain kabur, dua orang berteriak sebelum bergerak, dan lelaki pirang dipinggirnya tadi menyemprotkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya sambil terhuyung-huyung.

"Keluarlah. Tidak ada yang mengganggumu lagi sekarang."

Rin bisa merasakan udara segar membebaskan dirinya. Ia ingin merayakannya dengan sedikit permainan darinya. Orang-orang asing, mall-mall, berkeliaran di jalan tanpa dipedulikan siapapun. Bersama pistol ini.

 **.**

 **-Sinar yang berbelok-**

 **.**

Miku masih berdiri disana, di balik pohon berukuran sedang berjauhan dengan para penziarah beserta kuburan-kuburannya. Ia hanya bisa mengantar Kaito sampai disini dan melihat sekumpulan itu dari sini. Sejak kecil ia memiliki ketakutan pada kuburan. Mungkin karena keangkeran dan kesunyiannya.

Ia mengelap pipinya dengan tissue dan masih seperti itu tanpa seseorang yang menenangkannya. Mereka terpencar disebabkan faktor kendaraan, kurang informasi dan keras kepala dari Miku. Yang tidak mau menerima pembatas kertas kuning berhuruf yang di pasang para polisi. Sosoknya jadi tidak bisa dilihatnya. Lebih baik memang begitu.

Miku mencubit punggung tangan kanannya. Ia tidak merasa berpijak di bumi, tapi jawaban kesakitan pada kulit yang dicubitnya menyatakan dunia nyata. Rasanya sulit dipercaya orang terdekat mati oleh…. Seseorang yang dikenalnya. Ini semakin menyesakkan dadanya.

Ia berbalik membelakangi pohon kala menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Luka, untuk apa dia datang kemari?

"Aku mendapat surat tentang peristiwa pahit itu. Padahal tidak lama tadi dia mengunjungi rumahku. Aku menyesal datang terlambat ke tempat terakhirnya."

Tissue basah tak berbentuk di kepal kuat, tatapan Miku sinis tak bersahabat, sangat tidak biasa.

"Ada apa?"

Tangan kirinya menyelinap memasuki jaket dark olive green tak di sleting yang dikenakannya, mengambil sesuatu. Pisau yang di bungkus bagian seng-nya, bercipratan darah didalamnya.

Luka terbelalak, kaku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Pi-Pisauku…. Bagaimana bisa….."

"Aku mendapatkannya dari salah satu tim medis. Aku menawarkan diriku untuk melacak pelakunya." Miku menatap nanar pisau itu. "Oh, aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki dendam yang besar sampai membunuhnya."

"Tu-Tunggu, kau menuduhku? Kau bilang aku yang membunuhnya?" Luka menyambar benda miliknya, namun melesat karena Miku menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya.

"Pisau ini sudah banyak membuktikannya padaku." Miku memikirkan air mata yang akan memburamkan penglihatannya pada lawan bicara, maka ia menahannya.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu!" Kemarahan Luka agaknya memuncak, Miku juga tak kalah memiliki emosi yang sama. "Aku tahu Kaito meningggal dari Gumi yang mengirimiku pesan ke ponsel. Daritadi aku hanya di rumah menghafal naskah setelah kepergian Rin-chan."

Miku mengeratkan pegangannya pada pisau, geram. "Lalu kenapa pisau ini menjadi penyebabnya? Pisau tidak terbang sendiri, 'kan?"

"Pasti ada seseorang yang mencurinya."

"Kau menuduh Rin-chan?" Miku teringat dengan yang dikatakan Luka sebelumnya.

Luka membuang muka, "Aku tidak menuduhnya. Tapi hanya dia yang datang ke rumahku."

Ada sorotan sangkaan tiba-tiba menghidupi kepalanya, atas kecurigaannya selama ini. Ia menggantungkan tangannya yang mencengkeram pisau di samping badannya. "Semula aku tidak mengerti alas an Rin-chan sering kabur. Tempat pelariannya di rumahmu. Apa jangan-jangan kau menyuruh Rin-chan datang kerumahmu untuk memancing Kaito-kun. Setelah mereka pergi kauikuti."

Lagi-lagi Luka mencoba meraih pisaunya. "Diam di tempat atau pisau ini akan memotong lehermu!" Miku menunjukkan bagian yang runcing, berhasil menarik Luka ke belakang.

"Kau masih tidak percaya? Aku pikir kita teman!"

"Aku tidak mau berteman dengan seorang pembunuh." Miku mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan jalur yang akan menjadi tempat larinya. "Kau terlalu tergila-gila dengan peran yang kaumainkan, aktor."

Luka tampak serius dan bersungguh-sungguh, namun Miku tidak terkecoh, mengambil langkah, tujuannya untuk ke kantor polisi. Ini bukan yang diinginkannya, tapi Kaito meninggal sangat bukan yang diharapkannya.

"Hei, jangan mengambil kesempatan saat orang diam!" Gadis berambut pink itu mengikutinya.

 **.**

 **-Menuju kebimbangan dan kekosongan-**

 **.**

DOR!

Itu yang terakhir. Saat kau melemparkan pandangan tajam dan sungkan, maka pistol adalah lawanmu yang sebenarnya. Rin menepi berjalan meniti dekat pagar kawat belah ketupat. Mengabaikan manusia tertidur bersimbak darah di tengah sana. Selalu ada cara untuk membasmi kejahatan tanpa adanya tontonan dari khalayak umum. Rin cukup berbakat untuk melakukannya.

Ia keluar dari mulut gang tanpa ada perubahan lingkungan. Masih sepi; entah tempat apa. Semennya bagus. Di kanan kiri tembok putih. Masih seperti gang, namun yang ini versi luasnya.

Ada satu orang berjalan juga di tempat ini. Rin mengamati wajah orang itu hingga dia membuka langkahnya besar. Ia tidak menghiraukannya.

Lalu pejalan kaki yang lain. Berdua. Mereka berbisik setelah sebelumnya meliriknya. Rin tidak bisa mengeluarkan senjatanya. Gerbang menuju jalan raya sebentar lagi akan terbuka. Maka ia bergegas mencapai itu.

Kembali lagi kepada kebingungan. Dari hamparan orang-orang tak tentu tempat dan dari cara mereka bergerak. Masih saja ada yang tampak takut padanya, meski mereka berjauhan.

Rin tidak menyadarinya. Ia membahagiakan dirinya dengan ikut berbaur bersama pengguna jalan, tanpa tujuan, tanpa mencari korban. Tapi ini tidak berarti ia menemukan perasaannya saat ini.

Kenapa ini lebih baik dilakukannya? Ia berharap keramaian menghambat kedatangan para makhluk ilusi.

Pelariannya menemukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Cerobong besar berwarna putih itu menyembul diantara bangunan-bangunan kotak. Asap hitamnya mengepul mengotori langit bersih.

"Wah….," decak kagumnya kemudian, benda itu adalah raksaksa dari semua raksaksa disini. Rin ingin melihatnya dari dekat.

Saying agak jauh. Berlari bebas tidak bisa dilakukannya. Pistol yang ditentengnya pasti menjadi ketakutan yang lebih besar. Rin menyembunyikannya dengan caranya sendiri. Di tiang hitam, diantara orang-orang, di dekat tong sampah, dan yang paling sering; merapatkan tubuh ke dinding bangunan.

Memutar kepalanya tak beraturan. Sesekali menengadah semoga tidak ada yang melihatnya. Terlebih pada pistolnya.

Rin mengambil jalan yang tak dilalui banyak orang, mendahului mereka yang lambat. Pistolnya di rangkul oleh jari jemari kedua tangan dibeberkan di depan tubuhnya, sedikit merunduk, terkesan tersamarkan. Agak mencurigakan memang.

Lama kelamaan, arus orang-orang justru malah sebaliknya. Orang tua yang berpegangan dengan anak kecil yang merengek, seorang adik perempuan memeluk kakaknya sambil melangkah, dan masing-masing mereka membawa koper atau tas dorong. Rin tidak begitu peduli. Ia menemui banyak orang-orang yang sama dengan hubungan yang berbeda-beda. Hampir saja perhatiannya menghadiahkan tubrukan pada tiang.

Selesai bergeser menghindari tiang, ia dikejutkan oleh pria seusia seorang ayah, berpakaian kaos putih pendek dan celana cokelat selutut yang mendorongnya. Dia tidak membawa perbekalan seperti yang lainnya.

Rin menarik pistolnya ke belakang.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak bersiap-siap? Reaktor nuklir mengalami kebocoran."

Ia tidak ingin terlihat bodoh. Namun Rin benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Monster itu akan meledak jadi cepatlah bergegas! Kau lihat para warga lain akan meninggalkan kota ini juga?" Orang itu terus mendesaknya pulang kala ia melangkah maju. Rin tetap melewati orang itu tetap saja mendapat perlakuan sama.

 **.**

 **-Dan sekarang adalah yang terakhir-**

 **.**

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau ingin tetap menuduhku! Tapi kau terlalu kejam, dengan memasukkanku ke jeruji! Keterlaluan! Jahat!" Miku menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, memandang layarnya.

"Kau merendahkan namaku! Saluran TV pasti akan menayangkan kesalahpahaman ini!" Ia melempar ponsel ke sudut ruangan tanpa memutuskan sambungannya. Apapun itu, pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh. Miku melanjutkan tugasnya, melipat pakaian Rind an menyusunnya di dalam tas hitam besar.

Rin. Ah ya, anak itu. Miku akan mencarinya setelah perlengkapan selesai. Rasanya berat meninggalkan rumah yang siap hancur menempuh ajal. Teman yang digamitnya mungkin hanya Rin saja.

Ia tidak mendengar isu Rin ikut terbunuh. Dia pasti mencoba menyelamatan diri.

Miku menengadah mengedar mencari jam dinding. Pukul empat sore. Pantas sorotan cahaya pada kaca pecah (yang serpihannya belum di pungut) sedikit jingga -menurutnya- dan teduh. Ia menutup mata dan genangan air di bawah matanya terurai cepat. Hanya kibasan gambaran tentang dua orang itu. Gara-gara itu.

Luka sahabatnya di sekolah. Di balik kesibukannya dan terkadang absen, tega melakukan itu. Miku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dendamnya.

Selanjutnya ia akan memasukkan barang-barang berharga ke dalam tas yang berbeda. Seperangkat alat sekolah, album foto, dan…. Oh, ya. Bingkai foto yang ada di halaman. Lalu, Miku menuju lemari untuk mencari dompet.

Semua barang-barang milik Rin telah di bungkus. Ia akan kembali lagi kemari setelah membungkus yang lainnya juga. Keluar dari kamar, Miku -lagi-lagi- mengelap air matanya di pipi dengan punggung tangannya. Setelah kehilangan teman-teman dan rumah, semoga takdir itu cukup sampai disini saja.

Dari bawah entah ruangan mana, muncul suara berisik seperti langkah berat orang jahat. Ia takut dan berpikir untuk membawa alat lain. Sialnya, kesedihan dihatinya jauh lebih mendominasi dan memberatkan pikirannya, Miku segera menuju lokasi.

Ia tak begitu banyak menengok ruangan demi ruangan yang dilewatinya. Miku mengikuti instingnya. Suara itu menghilang hingga berikutnya memeriksa ruangan – hanya dua. Sisanya adalah kamarnya.

Bayangan samar menjelaskan semuanya. Dari lantai depan kamarnya, sosok itu bergerak mondar-mandir. Tubuhnya tidak begitu terbentuk disebabkan anggota tubuh lain – bayangannya jadi tampak menyatu. Miku mengendap-endap di pinggir tembok, mengintip.

Kaget, napasnya tertahan. Itu Rin, mencari-cari sesuatu dengan kepalanya dan sedikit gerakan kakinya. Dia juga mengotori lantai dengan sepatunya, sisanya, noda darah dibajunya, kulit bersayat dan rambut berantakan.

Ia mengesampingkan kekagetan meningkat melihat Rin yang berantakan, berhambur mendekati Rin sembari mengelus-elus rambutnya, bahagia mengucap syukur.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Kedua tangan Rin menyembunyikan pistol di belakang pahanya.

"Apa-apaan benda ini!" Miku meraup kasar pistol itu, melemparnya ke sudut ruangan.

Rin terbelalak, tapi diam saja.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan pistol itu?"

"I-itu….. makhluk menyerakan menubrukku…. Lalu aku bersembunyi dan menemukan benda itu di gang."

"Kenapa kau mengambilnya?"

"Karena dia partnerku."

Miku memaklumi. Sifat Rin yang tak dimengertinya. Ia memegang bahu kanan Rin dan mendorongnya. "Lalu sepatumu itu?"

"Aku menginjak lumpur." Rin menengadah mencoba tersenyum meski mengganjal. Sedang yang dihadapannya meluapkan kesedihannya lagi. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi." Miku terisak. "Kaito di tusuk oleh seseorang. Dan seseorang itu teman dekat kita!"

Rin menunduk tak sepenuhnya meresapi kesedihan itu. Tak suka melihat sahabatnya cengeng, tapi tidak bisa membahagiakannya juga. Ia terperanjat ketika sebuah suara menyebrangi telinganya.

"Ada apa Rin-chan?" Mulut Miku bergetar.

Sesuatu berada diatas kepala Miku.

"Ada kucing diatas kepalamu," tunjuk Rin sembari mundur. Kucing hitam itu terduduk santai menjilat kaki kanan depan. Mata hijaunya tajam dan sinis padanya.

Sama seperti yang punya kepala. Bibir kecilnya mengerucut. Alisnya juga bertautan.

"Sudah cukup!" Miku sekilas mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu menegakkan kedua tangannya. Untuk hari ini ia tidak sedang ingin memecahkan teka-teki. "Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini! Itu tidak lucu!"

Rin memberitahu ulang terfokus pada objek, menimbulkan kemarahan Miku yang lain. Juga takut. Mereka sama-sama takut.

"Tolong Rin, berhenti bertingkah aneh. Kau tahu, semua orang akan menganggapmu gila!" Miku memohon. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana pandangan masyarakat?"

Jelas makhluk dihadapannya menyebalkan. Lihat saja perhatian lebihnya pada pucuk rambutnya. "Dan seandainya kau tidak melompat dari jendela dan kabur, Kaito tidak akan mati…." Ia menguatkan diri, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Menepuk pundak Rin. "Kenapa kau bisa lolos? Apa kau menyaksikan aksi Luka?"

"Aksi apa?"

"Saat dia membunuhnya," tegasnya. "Kau ada disana, kan? Di sebuah restoran?"

"Setahuku… tidak ada Luka-senpai disana…." Rin membuang muka.

"Apa maksudmu! Tentu saja ada! Dia membunuh dengan menggunakan pisau berukiran nama lengkapnya sendiri!"

Lidahnya kelu bahkan pengakuan ini agaknya berat baginya. Miku bisa memusuhinya selamanya.

"Bukan dia yang membunuhnya." Miku melotot tak percaya. "Aku….. tak sengaja membawa pisaunya. Disana, Len mengganggunya dan aku berniat memusnahkannya. Tapi salah."

Tanpa basa-basi tangan kanan Miku melayang menuju pipi Rin. Deras air mata dan kedua pundaknya naik turun, ia menjauhi Rin.

"Kami tidak pernah melihat makhluk-makhluk yang sering kauceritakan!" Tangan terkepal. "Padahal aku mengusahakan agar penyakitmu – yang tidak kuketahui- bisa membaik! Tapi kau selalu mengelak!"

Rin kaku untuk menoleh. Terbelalak, tidak bisa menangis.

"Persepsimu harus diperbaiki! Jadi kau tidak akan merugikan siapapun!"

Pada akhirnya posisinya bisa diperbaikinya. Berhadapan dari kejauhan.

"Kau malah semakin kacau. Itu pasti menyiksa. Dan menjadi gila! KAU GILA!" Tidak, gara-gara teriakkan terakhir Miku, ia cepat terpisah dari tempatnya.

"Jadi begitukkah yang namanya teman? Dia mencintai pemuda itu."

"Itu tidak mungkin," balas Rin, mulai memegang kepalanya.

"Jika dia temanmu seharusnya dia mengerti dan tidak menamparmu. Dia tidak mengerti maksud kita! Bodoh!" Tubuh Rin menurun- berjongkok. Meringis.

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan temanmu! Dia bukan temanmu!" Rin mengerang, mencengkeram rambut kuat-kuat.

Miku tahu Rin kambuh. Ia tidak mau membantu. "Sudah kupikir itu akan terjadi." Memeluk diri sendiri. "Aku takut kau menyerang seseorang." Dan hanya aku satu-satunya.

Melangkah menuju jendela. Miku mengingat adegan kejar-kejarannya bersama Luka demi ke kantor polisi. Untuk menegakkan kebenaran. Oh, sepertinya bukan. Untuk menegakkan kebohongan.

"Apa memang benar kau yang membunuhnya?"

Tidak dijawab.

Kalau begitu, aku salah telah menuduhnya. Luka-chan, maafkan aku, sesalnya. Bukti tidak dapat dikemukkakan lagi. Kecuali jika mereka memiliki saksi mata.

"Bunuh dia sebelum aku membunuhnya!"

"Tidak! Dia bukan orang jahat!"

"Dia sama seperti para pengguna jalan tadi! Tapi itu tersembunyi dalam hatinya…"

Rin tetap menolak, seketika getaran pelan menyakitkan di kedua lengannya. Mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin, mencoba tenang. Tidak bisa. Sosok menakutkan berjongkok didepannya, memiringkan kepala. Bayang hitam berbulu.

"Kau masih tidak mau? Lihat caraku melakukannya." Mata merah mengilatnya memaknai kenikmatan darah dan monster itu menegakkan lututnya. Apa sosok itu sedari tadi menyuruhnya dan meninggalkan berbagai waham dikepalanya terhadap para pengguna jalan? Ia tidak ingin menjawabnya.

Itu karena Rin merasa suara yang membimbingnya di jalanan persis seperti itu.

"Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan…" Rin berdiri terkesiap.

"Ih, apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Apapun itu, aku tidak mau lihat."

"Apa sama seperti waktu itu?"

"Sudah, diamlah. Jangan menceritakannya."

Makhluk-makhluk lain membuka obrolan. Berikutnya Rin benar-benar terfokus pada bayang hitam jahat satu itu.

Sirip pingwin tajam yang disebut sebagai tangan mengulur dapat menembus belakang bahu Miku.

Ternganga.

Lalu makhluk bodoh itu tersedot merasuki tubuhnya.

"Tidak!" Miku berpaling ke belakang di sambut Rin yang berlari kearahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Rin menerkamnya hingga ia terjatuh membentur lantai dan kepalanya untuk tembok. Anak itu duduk diatas perutnya.

Jemari memeluk lehernya. Menggucangnya ke atas- bawah. "Keluarlah! Keluarlah!"

Miku merasakan napasnya tersendat-sendat. "Hentikan….." Ia berusaha menyingkirkan kedua lengan kuat itu dengan bantuan energy sebisa yang dilakukannya.

Guncangannya menjadi kuat.

Kerlap-kerlip makhluk itu, seringaiannya, beserta tawa menjijikkannya.

"Kau terlambat, Rin-chan!~" ejek makhluk itu.

Amarah Rin meningkat dan semakin mendorongnya mengeluarkan bayang hitam itu. Dimulai melalui kerongkongan.

"Aku mohon… hentikan…" Bayang hitam dan Miku menangis bersamaan. Bersama terpaan sinar yang menerangi permukaan wajah ketakutan luar biasa dan keputusasaan.

Permainan apa yang akan disajikan sang bayang hitam yang membuat Miku tampak seperti menangis sungguhan?

Rin berteriak tatkala kedua mata Miku di ganti menjadi –semacam – lubang hitam. Dan mendengar rintihan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Detak nadi di leher berhenti. Makhluk itu lenyap dengan sendirinya. Begitupun Miku.

A-Apa yang telah dilakukannya?

Mengalur mundurkan kejadian, mungkin ada titik kesalahan namun bukan dari makhluk itu. Semacam keaslian.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Menyingkir dari mayatnya, berjongkok disampingnya.

Sekarang kepalanya malah pusing mempertanyakan alas an perilakunya.

Dua lutut menyentuh lantai dan kedua telapak tangannya menopang ke depan. Menyesal, tapi tidak bisa menangis.

Ia tidak bisa tegak. Ia ingin tetap bersama orang ini disini.

Sepertinya keputusan itu menghadiahkan cuaca baru di balik jendela. Warnanya merah gelap.

Memberanikan untuk berdiri. Ada sesuatu yang luar biasa mengubah indahnya sore. Gumpalan hitam, merah dan oranye menyatu. Dua orang lelaki berlari sambil membawa koper. Terbirit-birit.

Ia melupakan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

"Hei, kau mendengarku, tidak? Daritadi kata-kataku tidak direspon!" Luka membanting gagang telepon kepunyaan meja polisi tatkala sambungan terputus. Bahunya naik turun menahan amarah.

Miku adalah umpan dan Luka menjadi ikannya di jalanan tadi. Sungguh menguras tenaga terlebih ketika sebagian orang-orang menahannya untuk berfoto. Mengerikan.

Ia merasa dibiarkan, padahal percakapannya melalui telepon telah selesai. "Kenapa aku tidak segera di penjara?"  
Sang polisi mengalihkan matanya dari ponsel. "Kau tidak bersalah. Ini hanya kesalahpahaman."

Luka merasa dibela. "Lho, bagaimana bisa?"

"Banyak saksi mata yang bilang bahwa pelakunya berambut pirang pendek."

Tentu saja, di restoran memiliki banyak manusia yang duduk berkumpul. Bodohnya ia lupa tidak mengatakan itu pada Miku.

"Pisau yang dijadikan bukti itu? Ukirannya memang namaku."

"Yang para pelanggan lihat secara langsung kurasa jauh lebih akurat. Mungkin pisaumu di curi orang itu atau dia memiliki nama yang sama."

Luka seolah membaca sesuatu di bawah lantai, tangannya mengepal ringan mencium dagunya. Kuharap bukan Rin-chan. Dia memang aneh, tapi…..

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang. Ada yang memberi informasi tentang kebocoran reaktor nuklir."

.

.

Omake 2

.

Pindah ke kota baru.

"Untuk saat ini, aku mengungsi di rumah ibuku. Ledakan besar itu membuat tim kewalahan untuk mencari tempat akting di kota ini. Jadi aku punya banyak waktu senggang." Ia tersenyum manis pada kamera dan seorang pembawa acara.

"Bagaimana perasaan Anda mengenai ledakan itu? Apa Anda merasa sangat kehilangan?"

"Begitulah. Baru kali ini rasanya berat meninggalkan rumah. Aku kehilangan banyak hal penting, seperti sekolah dan terpisah dengan teman-teman tanpa kabar.

"Oh ya, banyak yang bilang Anda dituduh sebagai pembunuh teman Anda sendiri melalui pisau berukiran nama. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya, oleh temanku sendiri. Bahkan dia melaporku pada polisi. Aku akui kepemilikkan pisau itu. Dan syukurlah, pihak polisi memiliki bukti lain."

"Apa sebelumnya ada yang meminjam pisau Anda?"

"Ada yang mencurinya. Mungkin sedikit maaf untuknya." Pandangannya jatuh ke bawah. "Dan aku juga telah memaafkan si penuduh. Sayangnya saat ini aku tidak tahu dia dan temannya tinggal dimana. Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan mereka."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Sengaja nambahin omake biar lebih jelas** **. Aku harap ceritanya tidak begitu singkat, ini adalah perubahan aneh dalam diriku. Biasanya kan ceritaku panjang tapi banyak yang diulang, atau menulis yang tidak penting. Jadi kuhilangkan.**

 **Mungkin skizo itu gak separah ini, ya. Gw gak mau ada yang salah paham, kekurangannya gw gak pernah ketemu sama penderitanya. Gw liat videonya, tapi gak serem.**

 **Dan mengenai reaktor nuklir, gw bingung tentang radiasi. Disaat bagaimana radiasi menyerang tubuh manusia? Kalo deket2 ama reaktor nuklir atau saat mengalami kebocoran? Maaf tidak membahas hal itu.**


End file.
